CONSPIRESHIPPING ATTEMPT ONE
by kawaiiokama
Summary: ANON REQUEST FIC. ryou, bakura, marik and malik... camping... no plot. M FOR A REASON! seriously. i dont like this fic, actually. it creeps me out. a little OOC, but what are YOU gunna do about it? no one cares but you. Dont read this.


The Conspireshipping collection

CONSPIRESHIPPING: _(n)_ a Yu-gi-oh fanbased yaoi pairing/foursome consisting of Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Yami Malik (Marik) and Yami Bakura.

Okay folks.

So, recently I got a review on one of my good old angst shipping stories requesting I do a chaosshipping story. And I was like 'O.o chaosshipping?' And then I looked it up and I was like 'OMFGWTF CHAOSSHIPPING O.O' And then I re-read the request and saw it said 'conspireshipping' and so I looked that up and I was like 'Fuck. Yes.'

HOWEVER… as it were I'm a crazy little cannon obsessed weirdo. I like my lemons to fit smoothly in with the actual storyline, and to write a story that takes both Yami Marik and Yami Bakura out of their hosts and puts them into separate bodies of their own is really not my style… but then I was like 'the fuck you talking about brain? Use your creative licence again idiot.' And so then I was like 'YAAAAAAHHHH!' and started writing this! Yay me!

Oh, I've never written a foursome before either. Bear with me.

WARNINGS: this is a hard yaoi fanfic, with hard lemon and no plot. Seriously. Hard. Its m fo a reason, and if you are under 18 you so shoudnt be reading this. Serious. You have been warned.

CHAPTER ONE: first attempt.

…xXx…

"Bakura can be gentle, sometimes." I smiled into my mug of hot chocolate and Malik snorted in disbelief.

"Gentle like a hammer."

"That was the worst analogy I have ever heard."

"You're the worst analogy I've ever heard."

Malik Ishtar looked at me defiantly, eyebrows arched, and I decided against commenting. He was a temperamental boy, who didn't like to lose. Pointing out his terrible insults would only end up with him in a strop and me at the mercy of a furious Yami.

"Hm. Okay. Hey, could you please pass the marshmallows?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

It was late in the evening; our small campfire flickered and danced in the middle of the clearing, tempting moths from their dark leafy abodes. The moon was full, stars spilled across the canvas of the sky, and a chill was beginning to stir with the wind. With nothing better to do I sat there, staring at the orange flames, observing the moths that flew too close and burned to death without emotion. The fire was very beautiful. No wonder they were willing to worship it. To die for it.

"Do you think they will be ready soon?" Malik asked and flopped backward on the grass. "I'm tired and it's cold and I don't care if the tents fall down while we sleep, as long as I'm inside it it doesn't matter."

Casting a quick glance to Bakura and Marik beating each other with tent poles in a frenzied squabble to the death, I guessed we might be set up and ready to sleep by sunrise. Maybe. If Marik would just hand over Bakura's spare tent peg.

"I wouldn't count on being in a tent any time soon.

"Why? What are they doing?" Malik followed my line of vision and I shrugged, taking another sip of my drink. The mug was almost empty, another slurp and it was all gone. I set the empty vessel down in a tuft of grass and reached for Bakura's dark blue sweater. It was a little big for me, but it didn't matter. As long as I was warm, he wouldn't mind and I wasn't going to be picky.

"No! That's my peg! Get your own fucking peg!"

"Come here and I will show you where you can stick your peg."

"You'd like that so much you sick fuck." Marik held the offending peg out of Bakura's reach and the tussle began again. Sighing, I stood and wandered over. Malik followed.

"Hey guys?" I stood away from the tangle of bodies that was the Yamis of Malik and I. Marik had a fistful of Bakura's hair and was yanking it quite forcibly, Bakura was sinking his teeth into Marik's forearm.

"GUYS, CUT IT OUT!" Malik shouted in a high, nasal voice and the two wrestlers ceased, staring up at us as though they had been caught doing something they really shouldn't have by someone for whom they held great respect.

"Okay, Ryou. Carry on." Malik nodded me in and I cleared my throat.

"We are tired," I began, and Malik nodded to back me up. "We are cold. We want to sleep. Are you almost done?"

"Yes, yes we are almost done." Bakura straightened, using Marik's low guard as an opportunity to rip his hand out of the thick white tresses he had knotted them in and twist it around enough to make the other release the discrepant pin. "Five minutes, tops."

"Five minutes." I folded my arms and nodded my head. "Five minutes is good."

…xXx…

"Bakura, give me a backrub." I stretched out face down on the air mattress in our tent and sighed. It was cramped in here, and I was not impressed about it. In a fit of rage my _dear_ Yami had slashed Malik and Marik's tent with a peg, and so the four of us were now sharing. As if the space wasn't small enough. Needless to say, someone here was lucky I wasn't making him sleep outside.

"Okay, okay." Grumbling and sufficiently ashamed, Bakura shuffled over and placed his surprisingly tender hands on my shoulder blades. His thumbs kneaded away the tension with ease and a soft sigh escaped my lips. Malik sprawled beside me giggled.

"Cute."

"Isn't it just?" I wrapped my arms around my pillow and sighed happily. Marik perched on the end of Malik's mattress scowled.

"How come I don't get space to lie down?"

"You don't deserve it." I told him and Malik giggled again. Bakura cleared his throat and stopped with his massage. I opened an eye in surprise.

"Did I say you were done?"

"Sorry, just adjusting my position." Bakura lowered himself and pressed his face to the nape of my neck. A hand slipped beneath my hair and began to stroke the sensitive skin there languidly. "How do you feel?"

"Good. I feel good."

"That's good," I saw him gesture to the other two men in the tent. "We are here to serve." A soft hand slipped down my spine and I exhaled, giving in to his touch. He nuzzled my hair, and I gradually became aware of two more pairs of hands on me, running softly over the contours of my body and goose pimpleing my flesh.

"Hey, you guys, this is a camping trip, not a sex fest." I pointed out, but Bakura chuckled and carried on anyway.

"My dear Ryou, when is it ever not a sex fest? The four of us are here, you're looking beautiful, and the only difference between now and usually is that we are in a tent and Marik has had a little to drink so he's not quite as frigid as usual."

"Hey!" Marik ceased his rubbing and glared at Bakura. "What are you saying? I haven't drunk much! Just a few bottles."

"Beer?" I inquired.

"No, rum."

I sighed.

"Fine fine, just let me roll over." I propped myself up and rolled over onto my back, giving the three sets of hands and whoever's lips they were describing my shoulders more surface area to work with. Malik crept up so his eyes were level with mine and kissed my lips briefly.

"This was a good idea, Ryou, to come here."

"I'm full of good ideas." A smile, I closed my eyes and lifted my chin so he could have better access to my neck.

"You let yourself be too easy," Marik's spiteful growl. I grunted to let him know I heard and didn't care and he sneered audibly. He and I never really got on. He was probably the only one in this relationship who hesitated and I respected him for that, but he had never said no yet. Maybe he just went with this for Malik's sake. I knew that one day he would lose his temper and beat me with his goddamned rod, but judging by the way he was letting his touch explore my exposed stomach, I knew that day wouldn't be today.

"Shut up, Malik," Bakura snapped in my defense and a pleased smile curled my lips. It was good to have a big demonic bodyguard. Really good. But sadly, in his irritation Bakura had ceased his ministrations to my upper thighs, which would never do.

" 'Kura, stop talking already." I squirmed around a bit and hurriedly, wordlessly, he lowered his face to my body and began running his tongue up the side of my torso. I arched and let out a soft whimper. That tickled.

"Take 'em off." Marik had reached the waistband of my briefs and was tugging at them, a little roughly but not so bad it hurt. I arched my body so he could slide the white fabric down past my hips and he made a soft noise, full of reluctant desire.

Three men and me, tangled on a small campers mattress in the dark. Malik held me from behind, sliding his arms around my chest and baring it to Bakura, soft kisses from warm lips pressed against the shell of my ear and a pleasantly warm tongue swiped my neck as he held me tight. Bakura's lips found my jaw, then my mouth. His tongue pressed into mine and I allowed it, kissing him back with ferocity I knew would work him up in just the right way. After a while, he shifted, mouth trailing down my neck and sealing around a nipple. A swirl of the tongue, a gentle suck. I groaned to let him know it felt good, don't stop.

Marik's kisses too, across my stomach and between my thighs were beginning to tease me into arousal. His hair tickled my skin, his lips were wet and sexy sliding over body and pressing close, but not close enough, to the delicious spot between my legs. The feeling was delightful. I spread my thighs and gave into the sensations, letting the three bodies kissing and caressing my own become nothing but a blur, nothing but a single swirling entity enveloping me in heat and pleasure. Maybe Marik was right, maybe I was too easy.

I cracked open my eyes a little and tried to sit up, in the darkness it was hard to make anything much out. Malik and Bakura were melted forms either side of me, touching and toying with my body in a fevered way that made me dizzy. The effort of sitting upright was almost too much. Marik was crouched between my legs though. I could see his form clearly, defined by his hair and the subtle glow he always seemed to emanate.

Bakura's tongue swept my nipple again and my arms wobbled. I let my head fall back and Malik quickly took advantage, kissing my exposed throat. Agitation riled within me, they were doing this and turning me so much, yet Marik, situated in the most important place of all, was doing nothing more than lazily running his fingertips over my hips. Even in the dark he had to be aware of my straining erection, yet still his bored touch was all I had to go with. It wasn't doing much besides fuel my want.

"Marik…" A warning through my gritted teeth in a voice I would never have recognised as my own. "Hurry up."

"I'm getting there… gosh. Patience, Ryou." A response in an equally unfamiliar voice. I knew when I heard it that Marik was turned on, though you would never tell by his actions. Bakura, envious of Marik's current situation, reached over and knocked the other Yami in the back of the head without removing his lips from my chest.

"Ow, fuck Bakura." I felt the sensation of long platinum hair brush my stomach as the grumbling Marik readjusted himself and lowered his head over me. His breath brushed my tip and I lifted my hips encouragingly, accidentally brushing Malik's body beside my own. His soft sharp intake of breath pulled cool air over my skin and the sensation was not unpleasant, so I shifted against him again earning a slightly louder exclamation. It was hard to believe that merely playing around with my neck was enough to turn him on, but Malik was a bit sensitive in all aspects of life, I should have expected it.

"Ryou, stop moving." Marik's lips brushed my dick as he spoke, a long mew of frustration ripped from my throat and Bakura snarled darkly. Hearing the threat, Marik responded, in a marvelous split second I felt the silky heat of his mouth surround me. My strangled cry milked an inaudible lusty mumble from Bakura, who ripped his lips away and began kissing my mouth and face in favoured passion. Malik resumed petting my nipples, wrapping a leg around one of mine and rubbing his body discretely against my own in an attempt to get himself off. Feeling a surge of affection for him amongst the frenzied swirl of bodily ecstasy and mental euphoria, knowing he didn't have the same stamina or strength of either of our counterparts, I wriggled my hand toward his body and jammed it perhaps a little roughly down the front of his shorts.

"Ah, ah, Ryou!" He arched into my hand as I began to stroke him loosely, absent mindedly, for Marik had just taken me in further, his tongue rubbing the underside of my length. Where he sucked me, heat blossomed, small electric jolts fizzed in nerve endings all along my spine and at the tips of all my fingers and toes. Bakura's mouth merged seamlessly with mine prevented me from calling aloud like Malik was, and my screams were pressed down deep into the pit of my stomach where they blended with the tension Marik's tongue was winding into me.

"Oh Ryou yes…. Ah yesssssssss…" Malik had lost all control, his grip on my arm had become tenuous, nails sinking into my skin. His body buckled against mine was receiving attention from Bakura's hand as well, my Yami always did have a soft spot for the boy, and my hand became redundant as Bakura took over. His mouth, leaving mine sensitive and full and sweet with his taste, found Malik's instead and I gasped for air. I hadn't even realised I hadn't been breathing. Able to cry out, I threw my head back and released all the supressed whimpers and moans that had been building up inside me, Marik laughed around my erection and the action sent shivers up my spine.

"Ah!" Malik came hard and quite fast, wetting the front of his shorts and the side of my leg. Bakura, sprawled across my breast so they could reach each other, withdrew and resumed kissing my chest. The two Yamis must have had a silent agreement because they swapped without a hastle, Bakura's mouth replacing Marik's, Marik's tongue lapping his hikaris come from my skin.

While Marik was skilled with his tongue, I had to admit Bakura gave the better blowjob.

His sucking drove a sort of primal madness into me, it sent me wild, frenzied, into a blur of heat and completely lost. I couldn't even remember my name, when I was in his mouth. Maybe it was just the fizzing, the feedback that coursed through the spiritual connection between us and shorted out my brain circuits, or maybe it was the fact that I genuinely felt something for him in much the same way I felt something for the sweet but childish Malik. Marik was good, yes, but I didn't like him as such. I think perhaps the feeling was mutual.

"Hah… Bakura, what are you…" My pants died in my throat when he shifted his head from my crotch and lifted my hips a little more. Toes curling, fingers knotting in the hair belonging to whoever it was biting my hipbone, I practically screamed when Bakura's tongue slid into my body, just the very tip, and wiggled around.

Another kiss silenced me, this was definitely Malik's because it had a soft human warmth that was absent in any of Bakura's or Marik's, and gentle human hands cupped my face.

"You are beautiful, Ryou." His voice was soft and tender, I gasped, unable to respond, tears of rapture trickling down my face as the point of Bakura's tongue slid in and out of my body. I was trembling, like a leaf in a breeze, and even Marik was beginning to be affected visibly. His kisses on my stomach became hungry, he was beginning to moan softly in time with me.

"Okay Ryou, we need to move." Bakura's voice, low and husky, as he lifted his head and lowered my hips. "How do you want it?"

I shook my head, unable to string a sentence together.

Taking initiative, Malik sat up and shuffled behind me, pulling me into a sitting position. I tried to compose myself a little, and drawing a shaky breath I told them what I wanted.

"Bakura, take me. I will suck Marik. Mailk, take care of 'Kura for me."

A murmur of agreement from all of them, and a shuffle as everyone rearranged themselves. Marik moved with the same languorous grace, spreading his legs and lying across the two air mattresses with a sigh. I knelt before him and lent forward, intending to make him pay for teasing me before. Bakura knew what to do, he rubbed the small of my back in small circular motions, and Malik behind him must have been doing a good job with his neck and back because he was purring in the soft contented way he did sometimes. Good job, Malik, I'd only ever gotten him to make that sound three or four times.

"Ready?" Bakura let his finger creep downward and I gave a breathless 'yes', before dropping my head and taking Marik's head into my mouth. He grunted, and I let my tongue eddy around the tip, mind focused entirely on Bakura's finger slipping into me bit by bit.

God he felt good.

I spread my legs a little more and lowered my body, so he could have an easier time about it. But oh my god… I had heard this part was supposed to be unpleasant, but all I could feel was warmth seeping through me, tingling in everything I was. Soon he was in up to his knuckle, his finger began to curl and I gasped when he brushed something inside me. The divine spot that buzzed me and made my eyes water in bliss. Marik dropped his hands to my hair and began stroking it in an uncharacteristically sweet way.

Another finger, this time it stung a little but Bakura's lips were pressed to my shoulder blades, he leaned forward and murmured sweet things against my skin to ease the pain. God he was sweet when he wanted to be.

"Ryou, I love you."

"You are everything to me."

"Let me make you feel as beautiful as you look to me right now."

And over the sounds of me working my tongue against Marik, thoughts of revenge forgotten, and Bakura's soft whispers, the spine tingling barely audible shush of Malik's hands sweeping the smooth skin of Bakura's back rang in the air.

"Kura," I released Marik's dick and buried my face in the soft sandy curls between his legs. "Inside me now please."

Wordlessly, he withdrew his fingers and fumbled with the ties of his pyjama pants. When I felt the press of him against me, I took Marik in my mouth again and prepared to suck him out long and hard. The entry always hurt, and I needed something to focus on besides the pain.

Yet it was barely a noticeable stab as Bakura entered, in that moment all I could really feel was _pleasure_. A massive hard length of pure heaven piercing me, Marik let a long loud keen when I cried around him, and as Bakura withdrew slowly I began bobbing my head on his dick. This sex had been slow and steady enough, all I wanted now was hard fucking. I wanted Bakura to pound me, I wanted Marik's come in my hair, I wanted scratch marks on my back and for my body to be mercilessly, relentlessly beaten to orgasm. And Bakura must have understood that because when he entered again he really slammed, his hips pushing me forward a little and casing me to take Marik in a little further than usual. I gagged, and that got a good reaction, he yelped and his hips jolted up, I had to press him back down again to avoid a repeat performance.

Again, Bakura slammed into me, an explosion of white behind my eyes when he pounded my good spot. My head bobbed faster in Marik's lap and Malik, looking on at the silhouetted scene over Bakura's shoulder, began breathing heavily. I had only a moment to wonder if he was jacking himself before I was jolted again by another thrust, this one even more powerful than the last.

Abandoning all self control, losing myself completely, I took Marik's dick in as far as I could, before pulling back once more. It took two and a half of these for him to tense, body arched inhumanly high, breath catching, and then another tiny lick to send him right over the edge. His release was hard and the noise he made embarrassing, were I not making similar ones. Warm ropes of come splattered my face, I shut my eyes and tossed my head back, Bakura began fucking me faster, shaking me completely, but his hits to my good spot were becoming less regular, he seemed to have lost it.

"Kura, let me turn around." When he withdrew I rolled over, Marik, still a little shaky, sat up and seized me under my arms so I could lean against him. My legs were either side of the mattress, my body was twitching, aching, throbbing for more. I needed more, I needed his heat back in me again, and so I lifted my hips to make it easier. Bakura didn't hesitate, re-entering all the way and sliding out again. This new angle meant he was brushing different parts of me, the tingle said that yes, he was closer to where I wanted him this way, but still not close enough.

"Kura, faster. A little harder." Still more I lifted my hips. He leaned over me, hands on Marik's thighs, and sucked at my collar bone. His body slammed into mine and I screamed aloud. He had it it dead on. Huge waves of heat were pouring through my veins, every square inch of my skin was hyper sensitive and all I could think was his name. Bakura, Bakura, Bakura…

"Yes… there. Do that again-ah!" Another perfect hit, I began rolling my hips in sync with his, wanting more of the feeling he was giving me. Marik's grip on my body tightened, Malik had fallen silent, and Bakura's breathing rattled through me with maddening fever.

"Ah, yes Bakura. That's good." Within the pit of my stomach, a building writing tension, I slammed myself backward onto him and he hit me again just right. Marik's hand slid around my body and seized my erection, a light stroke sent me crumpling forward.

Another thrust and I was gone.

Throbbing release ripped through me relentlessly, no longer conscious of anything I writhed and jerked and Marik's hand nursed my hair as I emptied everything I was, staining the mattress I was on. Bakura's grip became vice like, and the sensation of him pouring into me with a strangled lament sent fresh shivers dancing up my spine. My bones were vaporised, exhausted, shaky, I collapsed entirely and shut my eyes, struggling to catch my breath.

"Okay, Ryou?" Bakura rolled over beside me and drew the shadowed form of Malik, who had been draped around him the whole time, into his arms. I nodded weakly into Marik's lap though they couldn't see it.

"He's fine." Marik grumbled, though still combing my hair with his fingers.

I exhaled and reached for a blanket, which Malik handed me, and without a word, curled up in Marik's lap where I was, I slept.

They were mine, I owned them.

And they stayed by me like moths at a flame.

…xXx…

Well, there you go. Let it be known that writing a foursome was the hardest shit I have ever done. Also, let it be known that I do not own any of the characters in this story, or Yu-gi-oh, or anything.

Kk? Sweet as.

And before anyone asks about the lack of clothes, bakura ate them and so everyone was naked already. okay? Anyone got a problem with that? Good.


End file.
